James Arnold Taylor
James Arnold Taylor is an American voice actor. He is known for his role as Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie and TV series, Johnny Test in Johnny Test, Tidus in Final Fantasy X, X-2, Dissidia: Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, and Ratchet from the Ratchet & Clank video game series, and the current voice of Fred Flintstone. Filmography Film *''Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003)''- Milo Thatch *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012)''- Mr. Hudson, Spud, Additional voices *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009)''- Berix, Vastus *''Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011)'- Tomar-Re *''Justice League: The New Frontier (2008)''- Captain Cold *''Ratchet & Clank (2015)''- Ratchet *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)''- Obi-Wan Kenobi, Various Voices *''Superman: Doomsday (2007)''- The Mayor of Metropolis *''The Animatrix (2003)''- Ash, Raul, Additional voices *''TMNT (2007)''- Leonardo Television *''A.T.O.M. (2005-2007)''- Axel Manning, Sebastian Manning, Tilian *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011)''- Green Arrow, Blue Bowman, Guy Gardner, Major Disaster, Wotan, Mark Desmond, Arges, Leslie "Rocky" Davis, Alpha-Red, Jace *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011)''- Kolar, Announcer, Brannigan *''Big Time Rush (2010)''- Regional Manager Taylor *''Celebrity Deathmatch (1998-2002)''- Johnny Depp, Christian Bale *''Codename: Kids Next Door (2004-2006)''- King Sandy, Knight #2, Eggbert *''Danny Phantom (2004-2005)''- Walker *''Invader Zim (2002)''- Rob Hummel *''Johnny Test (2008)''- Johnny Test, Hank Anchorman, The Principal, Mr. Mittens, Bee Keeper, Dark Vegan *''Justice League (2004)''- Private, Robber *''Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006)''- Paw Pooch *''Legion of Superheroes (2006-2008)''- Mekt Ranzz, Porcupine Pete, Color Kid *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012)''- Rung Laddernton, George Avcados, Randy *''Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003)''- Obi-Wan Kenobi *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2013)''- Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Rako Hardeen *''Static Shock (2004)''- Eddie Felson, Speedwarp *''Teen Titans (2003-2005)''- Overload, Cash *''The Fairly Oddparents: Crash Nebula (2004)''- Crash Nebula, Sprig Speevak *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2002)''- Louie the Mongrel *''The Powerpuff Girls (2003)''- Kid #3, Kid #5, Triplet #3 *''The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009)''- Harry Osborn, Frederick Foswell *''Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2002)''- Boy 3, Boy 6, Cool Kid *''What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003-2006)''- Prince Al-Fimer, Zombie Son, Burr Baston, Moto X Guy #2, Owen DeCassle, Steve Fortescu, Sonny Les Matines, Guy L'Avorton, Shawn, Frankie Martin, Dr. Laslow Ostwald, Tad *''Young Justice (2011-2013)''- Barry Allen, Burton Thompson, Atlantean Guard #2, Topo, Neutron Video Games *''24: The Game (2006)''- Additional voices *''Back to the Future: The Game (2010)''- Young Emmett 'Doc' Brown *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)''- Willy Wonka *''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009)''- Tidus *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011)''- Tidus *''Enter the Matrix (2003)''- Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy X (2001)''- Tidus *''Final Fantasy X-2 (2003)''- Tidus, Shuyin *''Final Fantasy XIII (2010)''- Cocoon Inhabitants *''Hot Shots Golf Fore! (2004)''- Ratchet *''Hot Shots Tennis (2006)''- Kent *''How to Train Your Dragon (2010)''- Fishlegs Ingerman *''Kinect Star Wars (2012)''- Darth Kern, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gold 6 *''Kingdom Hearts II (2006)''- Captain Jack Sparrow *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010)''- The Prince *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)''- Crash *''Jak X: Combat Racing (2005)''- Ratchet *''LEGO Batman: The Videogame (2008)''- Robin, Nightwing *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes (2013)''- Spider-Man *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011)''- Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon *''Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth (2012)''- Thor, Magneto, Spider-Man *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006)''- Iceman, The Lizard, Bulldozer, Mysterio *''Monsters, Inc. (2002)''- Monster 2, Monster 9 *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)''- Captain Jack Sparrow *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012)''- Ratchet *''PlayStation Move Heroes (2011)''- Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011)''- Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009)''- Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008)''- Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007)''- Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003)''- Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013)''- Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters (2007)''- Ratchet *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004)''- Ratchet *''Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005)''- Ratchet *''Secret Agent Clank (2008)''- Ratchet *''Shrek 2 (2004)''- Gingerbread Man, Prince Charming, Wolf *''Shrek SuperSlam (2005)''- Humpty Dumpty, Prince Charming *''Shrek the Third (2007)''- Artie, Prince Charming, Gnome *''Spider-Man 2 (2004)''- Mysterio *''Spider-Man: Battle for New York (2006)''- Spider-Man *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007)''- Spider-Man *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron (2009)''- Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ferroda *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005)''- Obi-Wan Kenobi *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002)''- Pippin, Various voices *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)''- The Fallen *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2005)-'' Electro *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005)''- Iceman, Sugarman Category:Voice Actors Category:Star Wars Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Marvel Universe Category:Spider-Man Category:Final Fantasy Category:Green Lantern Category:Justice League Category:Superman Category:Teen Titans Category:Green Arrow Category:X-Men Category:Live-Action Actors Category:Thor Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Wiki